The Complicated Life of SasuSaku
by SasukeAndSakuraForever
Summary: Sakura is the new girl at Konoha High School. It's sophomore year and she couldn't wait to see her friends again. She meets Sasuke Uchiha, and immediately falls for him. But like it says... Things get complicated. SASUSAKU! Karin bashing! Rated T. R&R!
1. New Girl

**BEEEEEEEEEEEP! **

**BEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEP! **

Sakura Haruno smashed her alarm clock, stopping the dreaded noise. "Hmph," she smirked. "I told Mom to get me an unbreakable alarm clock… But did she listen? No…"

She jumped out of bed and quickly got ready. Today was her first day at Konoha High School, and she couldn't wait to see her old friends, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki. They had all went to the same middle school, but sadly Sakura went to a different high school in Suna.

"Sakura, you're so jumpy…" her mother told her as Sakura grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it in her mouth as she continued to get ready. "I'm so happy! I get to see Ino, Hinata, and Naruto again!"

Her mother shook her head happily as Sakura skipped outside to her cherry red convertible. She almost cheered as she sped toward the school.

Sakura parked next to a black SUV. Before she could step foot out of her car, she heard a excited voice cry, "Forehead!" Sakura turned around to see her best friend, Ino. "Pig!" Sakura cried as they ran toward each other and hugged. "W-w-welcome back, Sakura…" the shy Hyuga named Hinata said as she fumbled with her fingers. "Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked them, and Hinata blushed a deeper red. "What do you think he's doing?" Ino told her. "Probably grabbing some ramen before school starts."

Ino cocked a hip and crossed her arms, and Sakura noticed she was even prettier than the last time she saw her, and the same with Hinata, who looked as shy as ever.

"Shikamaru!" Ino cried, waving over a boy that looked like a pineapple. "He sighed as he lazily walked over. "What a troublesome women you are," he told her, and Ino giggled and kissed this Shikamaru boy. "Hey Forehead, this is my boyfriend, Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru, this is Sakura Haruno."

Sakura waved politely at him, but he didn't seem to care. "He can be really lazy sometimes," Ino filled Sakura in, and she nodded.

"HEY!" they heard. "IS IT REALLY YOU?" They turned around to see a energetic blonde boy running toward them, a cup of ramen in his hand, while a handsome raven haired boy walked slowly up behind him, earning stares from multiple fan girls.

"Oh, Sasuke, go out with me please!" one cried.

"No me!" cried another.

"In case you haven't noticed, Sasuke loves me!"

The cries of the fan girls drowned out when Sakura's eyes met with the raven haired boy known as "Sasuke". It seemed as if they were the only two people in the world, just them. Naruto's excited yells were even drowned out.

Sasuke was shocked to find himself staring at the pink haired girl. She was beautiful, more than anyone he had ever seen in his entire life, and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his with her.

But the moment just had to be ruined by the most annoying of Sasuke's fan girls.

"Sasuke!" the girl screamed. "Did you miss me?" Sakura looked at the redheaded girl with glasses, and assumed it was his girlfriend.

"Karin," Sasuke snarled. "Get off me."

Sakura felt herself smile when she heard those words.

"Oh, Sasuke, how many times do I have to tell you to stop playing hard to-" but the redhead stopped when she saw the girl with the pink hair and emerald eyes.

"No… Way…" Karin hopped off Sasuke and walked over to the new girl. She squinted and looked confused, until she looked at Sakura's slightly larger forehead. "OMG!" Karin cried. "It's you! Billboard Brow!" Sakura realized who this girl was, Karin Akai, the biggest bully of Sakura's entire childhood. Karin would always boast how she was so much prettier and how everyone else liked her more, nicknaming Sakura Billboard Brow. She called Ino boar, because of her name.

Sakura and Ino called each other names because they were friends, they thought it was funny.

"Karin," Ino glared. "Don't you have some random guy you need to go fuck or something?" Karin smiled sweetly at Ino, but she knew it was a fake one. "Listen, Boar. Sasuke is mine. I know you have lazy ass over there, but I know you used to like him. SO HANDS OFF!" Karin cried, hooking herself to Sasuke's arm, who pushed her away.

"Wow, four eyes, you're really bitchy today," Naruto snickered, making the said redhead mad. "Least I'm no dumb blonde!" Karin screamed back, but Naruto didn't seem to mind the comment.

Sakura stayed quiet as the redhead tried to cling onto Sasuke, as he kept trying to push her away. Naruto was eating his ramen and Hinata was next to him nervously. Ino started screaming at Karin, and Shikamaru just said that they were troublesome.

The whole entire time, Sasuke and Sakura were stealing glancing at each other. Sasuke thought she was perfect, perfect for him, and Sakura thought the same way.

Just then a huge mob of boys surrounded the group.

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA! YOU'RE BACK!" one of the fan boys yelled.

"GO OUT WITH ME!"

"NO MARRY ME, SAKURA!"

"NO! SAKURA I LOOOOVE YOU!"

Sakura looked around at her fan boys. "Uh…" was all she could say. There was so many of them, and she wasn't interested in any. She wanted Sasuke, but she wasn't sure if he wanted her.

"Um… I'm sorry… I… uh… have a boyfriend… back in Suna…" she lied, and even though Sasuke had only known her for a couple of minutes, his heart was shattered into a million pieces.

Yep, Sasuke Uchiha was heartbroken.

Kinda hard to believe, huh?

"WHAT'S HIS NAME?" another fan boy cried.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" screamed another.

"Um…" Sakura knew she shouldn't say anyone real, like her friend Gaara, or her other friend, his brother, Kankuro. "His name is… uh… Jiro… That's his name…" She made up the first name that came to her mind.

"Hmph, so Billboard Brow does have a boyfriend. Good! Now you'll stay away from my Sasuke!" Karin blabbed. "I'm not your Sasuke," he told her, and Sakura loved his voice. Karin didn't seem fazed by Sasuke's remark and went off to her friends, Suigetsu and Jugo.

The fan boys quickly scattered away, and Sasuke didn't want to see the beautiful face of the knew pink haired student, so he walked away with no one but Sakura noticing.

"Sakura!" Ino cried, her voice shrill. "Why didn't you tell us you have a boy-" but Sakura didn't let her finish, she put her hand over her mouth. "I don't. I lied."

At first Ino didn't understand why her best friend would lie, but seeing how the fan boys were looking over at Sakura jealously made her realize why.

"Oooh. Alright. So, since you actually don't have a boyfriend… why don't we set you up?"


	2. Things are Starting to Heat Up

"S-set me up?" Sakura cried. "Y-You don't have to do that, Ino…" The blonde girl just smiled. "Yes I do! I have Shikamaru-" Ino leaned in to Sakura and whispered the rest in her ear: "- and I'm so close to getting Hinata and Naruto together!" Sakura looked over at her two friends, Naruto babbling while eating ramen and Hinata smiling and nodding, her face all red.

"Come on, Forehead! You gotta be interested in somebody!" Ino cried. Sakura didn't want to say how she really felt about the Uchiha boy, so she just shrugged.

"Hmm… You have a lot of fan boys, pick one of them!" Ino told her, but Sakura shook her head. "I don't want a drooling, annoying guy as my boyfriend."

"Then how about…" Ino couldn't think of anyone else, until she saw Karin running around looking for 'her' Sasuke. "I got it!" Ino cried, grabbing her best friend by the shoulders. "You could go out with Sasuke! He's super hot and the most popular guy in school! He's single too! So many fan girls and he hasn't ever had a girlfriend!" Ino blabbed on and on about Sasuke, and Sakura pretended to listen, but she really was looking at that aforementioned boy as he walked out of the library.

"But-but-" "SAKURA! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! HE'S OVER THERE! GO!" Ino pushed Sakura, tripping her, and she fell into someone's arms.

"Oh… Oh… Thank you!" she cried, looking up at who caught her. She looked up into the perfect, God-like face of Sasuke Uchiha, and the way the light from the sky hit him made him look like an angel cascading from Heaven.

He helped her up and she smiled as she blushed, and she didn't notice the pink tint on the Uchiha's face. "I'm sorry…" she told him. Sasuke went back to his cool self as he said, "Just be more careful… That was really annoying…" Sakura stared at the boy, shocked at what he said. "I'm-I'm sorry…" she repeated, and Sasuke shrugged, starting to walk past her. "W-wait!" she cried, grabbing his arm, remembering Ino's advice.

"Hn." was all he said. "I-I was wondering… um… um, if you wanted to… to…" She thought she sounded like Hinata. "Um… hang out with me… after school? I know we kind of just met and all, but-" Sasuke cut her off by smirking and saying, "Sure."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened. "Really? Oh… alright…" "But won't your boyfriend be angry?" Sasuke asked, He hated the fact Sakura was with someone else, in someone else's arms, someone other then him. "Boyfriend?" Sakura looked dazed. "You know… Jiro?" Sasuke asked her, and she understood. "Oh! I lied. Just to get away from the fan boys…" Sakura explained, and Sasuke's heart was mending again.

Just then, their art teacher walked by. "Oh, Miss Haruno!" he smiled. "Sa-Sasori-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Didn't you teach at the middle school?" Sasori shook his head. "Not anymore, I'm the art teacher now. "Ooh, I have art last period!" Sakura smiled, and looked at Sasuke as he said, "So do I."

Sakura learned that Sasuke was in all her classes, along with Naruto and Ino.

"So… how'd it go?" Ino asked as they made their way to first period, math, with Kakashi.

"Oh, we seem to have a new student. Can you introduce yourself?" Kakashi asked her, and Sakura nodded. "Um… I'm Sakura Haruno…" she said shyly. All the boys had hearts in there eyes, other then Naruto, who lost his crush on her after middle school, and Sasuke, who could control it.

All the girls other than Ino glared at the new pink haired girl. A hand quickly shot up in the back of the room. "Uh… yes?" Sakura asked. "Is that your real hair color?" the blonde girl asked, and Sakura nodded. "Yes… yes it is…"

Another hand shot up.

But Sakura knew she didn't want to answer it.

"Karin?" Kakashi asked, letting her ask. "Why do you have such a large, gigantic forehead?" Karin asked, and Sakura felt tears in her eyes. "Um… I don't know…" Sakura whispered silently as her inner self was screaming:

**OOH! THAT FOUR-EYED, UGLY, BITCHY LITTLE SLUT IS GONNA GET IT!**

"I have another question!" Karin cried, her hand shooting up again. "…Yes?" Sakura asked, unsure if she wanted to hear it. "Wasn't your hair like shoulder length when we were in middle school? Why'd you grow it out so it's down your back?" Karin's question wasn't that mean, and Sakura was going to give her the answer.

"I like my hair longer, I guess… I just think I look better this way…" Sakura explained, trying to smile, until her smile was completely wiped off her face when Karin continued. "My Sasuke likes girls with long hair! So you better cut it! Anyway, it looks so stupid. You shouldn't have any hair at all, or at least you could dye it a regular color. Just not like my beautiful hair!"

"Karin Akai! Down to Principal Tsunade's office! Now!" Kakashi said. "Sakura, you can take Karin's seat next to Sasuke."

Karin was furious.

"WHAT? NO WAY! STAY AWAY FROM MY SASUKE!"

Sakura ignored the fiery redhead and walked past her, but Karin tripped her, and Sakura landed on the floor face first. Her skirt went up, revealing her lime green underwear.

Karin started laughing, along with her little clique in the back. "Oh wow, look at that! That's the ugliest panties I've ever seen!" Karin snorted, and Ino glared and defended her best friend. "Not all of us are sluts that wear thongs, Karin."

Karin glared back and walked away to Tsunade's office.

Sakura got up and saw all the girls laughing, except for Ino. The boys were staring at her more than ever, and Sakura began to cry, running out of the classroom. "Sakura!" Naruto and Ino cried, and Kakashi didn't care. Sasuke was watching the door Sakura went out of, sure she'd come back soon.

Being new, she didn't know where anything was, and she was soon lost in the big school.

She slumped down to the floor and started sobbing. A familiar voice was heard as she continued. "You know… they aren't that ugly." Sakura looked up to see the Uchiha staring down at her.

Sakura crossed her legs uncomfortably. "What are you talking about? What's not ugly?" She refused to look at him as he kneeled down in front of her. "Your underwear… They aren't ugly…"

Sakura still didn't look at him.

Her inner self was still screaming inside.

**OH MY GOODNESS! SASUKE UCHIHA IS SO CLOSE TO MY FACE! WHAT'S HE GOING TO DO? WHY IS HE-**

Her inner self was caught off by Sasuke lips touching Sakura's slowly. Sakura's eyes widened, but she didn't want it to stop. Sasuke noticing this, leaned in again and kissed her more passionately. It was hungrier now, more lust filled. Before she knew it, Sasuke was on top of her, unbuttoning her blouse.

"Sa-Sasuke!" she cried, pushing him away. "What? Am I hurting you?" he asked, concerned. "No… we're just… right in the middle of school… right in the hallway…" Sasuke finally noticed this, helping her up and into his arms. He kissed her again, and into a wall. He started kissing her neck and she moaned his name.

He found the spot on her neck that made her moan louder. "No…" Sakura moaned. "We-we can't…" but she couldn't resist Sasuke as his kisses started to go lower and lower.

The bell rang, and they quickly separated before anyone could see them.

Naruto and Ino walked with them to their next class, PE with Gai.

Then Naruto noticed something. "SAKURA! WHY DO YOU HAVE BRUISES ON YOUR NECK?"

**Naruto's so clueless ^_^**


	3. News

"SAKURA! WHY DO YOU HAVE BRUISES ON YOUR NECK?" Naruto cried.

Sakura blushed. Ino knew they weren't bruises, they were hickies. "Hinata! Shikamaru!" Ino cried, ignoring her best friends neck for the moment. Hinata and Shikamaru walked up to them, both of them noticing Sakura's neck.

"Hey, Sakura, why is your nec-" Ino hit Shikamaru over the head before he could say anymore. "SHIKAMARU!"

Hinata stayed quiet.

No one noticed the pink tint on Sasuke's face. Ino smirked over at Sasuke, knowing he was the one who caused it. "SAKURA! HOW'D YOU GET THOSE BRUISES?" Naruto asked again. "I… uh… you know how clumsy I am Naruto…" Sakura laughed nervously and sweat dropped, scratching the back of her head.

Naruto shrugged it off.

Shikamaru didn't really care enough to ask, and Hinata was too shy. But Ino? She was fuming. She couldn't believe her best friend just made out with the hottest boy in school and didn't even tell her!

"Hello, students. I see we have a youthful new student today! I'm Gai! " a man in a green jumpsuit cried.

_**HE'S**_** OUR TEACHER? **inner Sakura cried.

"Yes we do! She is very youthful! And very, _very_ hot!" a boy who looked like the teacher's clone said. He jumped in front of Sakura and winked. "I am Rock Lee! Allow me to be your boyfriend, and I will protect you with my life!"

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the very strange boy.

"Um…" she stuttered. She noticed Sasuke glaring at Lee and Sakura decided to have a little fun.

As the rest of the class began their activities, Sasuke was watching Sakura and Lee, jealous out of his mind.

_How dare he even think about touching _my _cherry blossom! _Sasuke thought.

Sakura noticed Sasuke watching them. "Hmm… I don't know, Lee…" Sakura said seductively. "Maybe… maybe I'll think about it…" she moved closer to Lee. She saw Sasuke's fists clench.

Closer…

**Closer**…

**Closer**…

Until Lee kissed Sakura!

"What the hell!" Sakura cried as she separated from Lee. But before he could do anything, Sasuke grabbed Lee by the back of his shirt and through him against the bleachers. "SASUKE!" Sakura cried.

**Oooooh! Sasuke is SO sexy when he's jealous! **Inner Sakura purred.

"Sasuke, don't kill him!" Sakura cried, grabbing Sasuke's arm before he was able to punch Lee again. That didn't stop him.

She hugged him from behind. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" she cried into his back, and Gai finally paid attention and ran over to his favorite student and his now least favorite one. "SASUKE UCHIHA! TO PRINCIPAL TSUNADE! NOW!" Gai yelled. "Gai-sensei… I'm sorry I couldn't stop him… I-I'm just not… strong enough…" Sakura felt herself start to cry.

Gai told her not to worry.

_This is all my fault… I had to play with Lee just to see if Sasuke would get jealous… And now… and now Lee looks terrible! _Sakura thought.

Sasuke was sitting in Tsunade's office, which didn't smell very good. He was sentenced to detention after school.

"I can't," he told Tsunade. "And why can you not?" she asked him, and he sighed. "I-I have a date." "A date?" Tsunade didn't look amused. "You think I'd get you out of detention just because Konoha High School's heartthrob, Sasuke Uchiha, has a _date_?"

"Tsunade… This girl… is _amazing_. She's beautiful and I think I've found the one I truly want to be with…" Sasuke explained. Tsunade looked surprised to see the Uchiha boy tell him about this girl.

"Oh, really? And what is this girl's name?" she asked.

"Sakura… Haruno…"

Tsunade looked shocked.

"What?"

"Sakura Haruno? The new girl?" Tsunade asked, grinding her teeth.

"Yeah…?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"MY NIECE?"

_Oh shit._

It wasn't that Tsunade was angry that Sasuke liked her niece, or that her niece liked Sasuke, but what bothered her was that she knew how Sasuke was with girls. She knew he was cold, and liked his personal space.

"She's your niece?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes… Her father was my brother…" she told him, and he noticed something.

"What do you mean by 'was'?"

Tsunade froze.

"He… died… when Sakura was very young. She never really met her dad. She has no memory of him and whenever he is mentioned she bursts into tears…" Tsunade explained. "But… she has a mom… right?"

Tsunade looked away.

"Yes… she does have a mother… but… Sakura doesn't know this… don't tell her, or I swear you'll be kicked out of this school… Her mother… has cancer."

"Why doesn't she want Sakura to know?" Sasuke exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. "Because… Sasuke… her mother is dying…" Tsunade didn't want to tell him, but if he was going to be in a serious relationship with Sakura, she wanted him to know.

"What?" Sasuke asked, flabbergasted.

"She only has a little time to live… Six months at the latest…" Tsunade said sadly. Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. It was almost as if his parents were being killed all over again.

"What's going to happen to Sakura?" he asked, and Tsunade sighed. "I can't take her in… so right now I'm not sure… She might go back to Suna and live with her old friends there…"

"No!" Sasuke cried, not meaning to. He couldn't be separated from his beautiful, wonderful cherry blossom!

Can you believe they only met today?

"Why can't she stay with you?" Tsunade looked down. "… Personal… reasons…"

Sasuke realized what the bad smell was. Sake.

"You're an alcoholic, aren't you?"

Tsunade kept quiet.

"Tsunade-" "Fine! I am!" Tsunade screamed. "She can't live with me, alright?"

Sasuke was confused. "If you're an alcoholic how are you running the school? How are you running the school so well?"

Tsunade shrugged. "I usually only drink at night… but I just got back from the hospital with Sakura's mother…"

Sasuke stared at his principal as she said:

"She's getting worse."

"Sakura can stay with me!" Sasuke cried. "I live alone, she can stay with me as long as she wants!"

"You live alone, Sasuke…" Tsunade told him. "That's the problem. Two teenage lovebirds living together? Do you know the rumors that would go around? What people will think?"

"I don't care, as long as Sakura-" "Sakura is the one I'm worried about! She just got to this school, she doesn't need any bad rumors going around… Alright?"

Sasuke looked down. "Alright."

"You still have to serve your detention, but after that you're free to go…"

Sasuke didn't say anything as he walked out, head down, to third period.


	4. Things

Sasuke walked to his third period, seeing Sakura's happy face when he opened the door made him sad inside, but then happy again.

Karin, who was sitting behind Sakura, thought Sasuke was smiling at her. She smiled and waved flirtatiously, Sasuke not caring as he took a seat next to Sakura.

He hated that his number one fan girl was in all his classes.

"Mr. Uchiha, can you explain why you're late?" the history teacher, Asuma, asked. "I was in Tsunade's office," Sasuke told him, and Asuma nodded at the boy. "You came just in time…" Asuma trailed off and started talking about boring history no one cared about anyway.

_So? What happened? _

Sasuke got the note and looked over at the pink haired girl next to him. She smiled as she mouthed, 'write back'.

_Nothing… I just got detention, that's all… after school today…_

When Sakura saw the note she looked like she was going to cry.

_Oh… Okay…_

Sasuke could see the disappointment in his future cherry blossom's eyes as he wrote:

_Don't worry, we'll hang out tomorrow? Alright? Maybe this weekend too?_

He saw Sakura perk up when she read this.

_Of course!_

Before they realized it, the bell rang, and they packed up their stuff and headed for forth period. Science, with Kurenai.

Sakura introduced herself quickly, with no questions like that morning.

"Okay, lab partners…" Kurenai said. "Ooh! Ooh! Kurenai-sensei!" Karin cried, waving her arm. "Yes, Karin?" she asked. "Can I be my boyfriend Sasuke's partner?" Kurenai knew about Karin's obsessive infatuation with the last Uchiha, and she was sick of it.

"No… Karin… you're partnered with… Hmm… Choji," Kurenai told her.

"WHAT?" Karin screamed. "NO WAY! NOT WITH FATSO!"

Everyone saw Choji's eye twitch. "What… did you call me?" he asked slowly, and Karin laughed nervously. "Um… Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Seeing the problem between the two, Kurenai changed them. "Actually, Karin… You're going to be partners with Suigetsu."

Karin looked as angry as ever. "But-but-but he's an ass!" Karin yelled, as if it was a good explanation. Suigetsu smirked.

"This should be fun."

"Alright, anyway… Naruto, you'll be with Hinata, Kiba with Shino, Ino with Tenten, Neji with Lee, Choji, you'll now be with Jugo, and Sasuke, you'll be with Sakura…" Sadly, Shikamaru wasn't in that class with them…

As she continued naming the partners, Sasuke kept watching Sakura. Everything she did was fascinating to him. How she breathed, how she smiled, how perfect her skin was… Sakura noticed Sasuke looking and smirked. "Anything you want, Uchiha?" she asked, mocking him by calling him by his last name.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him, his lips close to her ears.

"Yeah, there is something I want…" he whispered in her ear, and then growled seductively, "You."

Sakura blushed a deep red when she heard that, pulling away from him and sitting back down. Now it was the Uchiha's turn to smirk.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered. "We're in school… So _shut_ _up_…"

Sasuke smirked more, because he knew Sakura wanted him too.

They both liked each other so much, and they only met this morning.

Karin was glaring at them the whole time. "Jeez, Karin. Leave them alone…" Suigetsu told her as he continued to work. "I will not leave them alone! She is with my Sasuke!" Karin said. "_Your_ Sasuke? Doesn't look like it…" Suigetsu smirked when Karin pushed up her glasses and said, "He definitely is mine!"

Then the bell rang, and it was lunch.

Lunch went by uneventful, except Sasuke and Sakura glancing at each other.

The bell rang soon, and Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Naruto made their way to their fifth period class, Naruto's favorite, language arts with Jiraiya. He was Naruto's role model. And a pervert.

When Sakura walked in the room, Jiraiya's jaw hit the floor. "Well-well hello, young lady. And you are?" "Sakura Haruno…" she told him, glancing over at Sasuke who was glaring in their direction.

Jiraiya nodded and watched her take a seat next to Sasuke.

_Hmm… I might make my next book about that one… _Jiraiya thought.

Jiraiya, not really caring what the kids did, started to write that book and let the kids have a free day.

"SASUKE! I LOOOOOOOOOVE YOU!" a fan girl screamed.

"I LOVE YOU MORE!" screamed another.

"NO I DO!"

"NO I DO!"

"NO ME!"

"HE'S MINE!"

As the fan girls fought over Sasuke, he turned to Sakura to talk to her. "I swear they get louder and louder by the second…" he mumbled covering his ears. She laughed as she took his hands from his ears. Before she could pull away, he held them.

Sakura blushed.

Karin was in the corner glaring at them, and Sakura noticed. "Sasuke… what's your relationship with Karin?" she asked, and he let go of her hands.

"It's nothing," he told her. "It obviously isn't nothing if you're not telling me, Sasuke!" she cried.

"Fine… She was my first kiss."

Sakura's heart shattered.

_He_ was _her_ first kiss.

She wanted herself to be his first.

And last.

Sakura looked away from him, but tried not to look upset. "How… Sasuke?" Sakura asked, and Sasuke looked uncomfortable. "I met her in freshmen year, and… well… one thing led to another and…"

"Oh, Sasuke…" Sakura gasped, tears in her eyes. "Please don't tell me you… did _it_… with Karin…"

"No! No way! She tried, but after that kiss I knew I didn't like her, and-" Sakura didn't allow him to finish. She practically jumped on him and began to make out with him, right in the middle of the classroom.

The only ones to notice were Karin and Ino. Ino quickly stopped them before they were caught. "Sakura! What the hell got into you?" Ino whispered.

"I-I don't know…" she told her. "Something… just came over me, and I guess… I guess I just… pounced…"

Sasuke smirked over at the girl with the emerald eyes, who was blushing.

They spent the rest of the time talking, and almost missed the bell when it rang.

Next was sixth period, the last period of the day, and Sakura was excited to see her old favorite teacher again.

Karin smiled when she walked into the classroom and waved at the teacher, which confused Sakura. "Hi, big brother!"

Sakura's jaw dropped. Her favorite teacher was her enemy's brother?

"Oh look, Sakura Haruno!" Sasori smiled. "Sasori-sensei…" she smiled slightly at him. Sasori smirked.

"So how is my favorite student?" Sasori asked her, and Sakura blushed, and Sasuke had to glare at the teacher. "I'm fine, thank you…" she told him.

"Good, good…"

The day went by, and Sasori helped Sakura with creating a small hand puppet, and Sasuke sat with Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata.

He glared.

"What's with Sakura and Sasori-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"How should I know, dobe?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, teme… You just met her this morning…"

Naruto turned to Ino and Hinata. "Do you guys know?" he asked. Ino shrugged. "When we went to middle school, Sasori-sensei was a teacher there, our art teacher. Sakura's always loved making art, and he was just her favorite teacher.

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Troublesome."

The bell rang to go home, and Sasuke waved goodbye to Sakura and made his way to Tsunade's office to see what teacher he would be serving detention with.

Sakura was the last one to leave. She gathered up her stuff and started to leave until she heard Sasori say to her, "Sakura, can you stay after school for awhile?"


	5. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! SORTA HAS LEMON!

"Um… yeah… I can stay, Sasori-sensei…" Sakura told her teacher. "What is it you need?"

"Sakura, you know you have… _very_… high potential, right?" he told her, and she looked surprised. "I know I'm an okay artist… but…" she stuttered, backing up into his desk as he came toward her.

"No, not in that…" he wasn't even inches away from her. "Sa-Sasori-sensei, what are you-" but Sakura couldn't finish. She couldn't finish because her teacher's lips crashed against her's.

She couldn't scream, her body wouldn't allow it. She tried pushing him away, but he was too strong. He pushed her down on his desk, everything that was on it falling on the ground, and he got on top of her.

He started digging in his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. Sakura started shaking when she saw it.

Sasori finally separated from her for air, and he whispered, "Don't scream, don't say a word, or you'll be dead."

Sakura did what he told her to do, she was too terrified. He used the knife to cut her shirt open, revealing her bra.

"N-no…" she said. Sasori ripped off her skirt, revealing the lime green underwear she hated so much.

"Hmm…" he said. "Sexy…"

Sakura squirmed, but she couldn't get out of his grasp as Sasori licked her. He started removing his shirt, and then started unbuttoning his pants…

* * *

"Tsunade, who am I serving detention with?" Sasuke asked the principal. "Hmm…" she slurred. "How about Sasori…"

"Are you drunk?"

"No!"

Sasuke got out of there before she could throw the book she was studying at her.

* * *

Sakura was crying now, but Sasori didn't care.

"Please… stop it!" she cried, but Sasori continued licking her. Sasori was only in his boxers, and Sakura in her bra and underwear.

Sasori quickly slashed Sakura's underwear, it falling to the floor.

He pinned Sakura's arms above her head as he used his mouth to take Sakura's bra off. She was now completely naked, and crying uncontrollably as Sasori sucked on her.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, showing Sasuke Uchiha. His eyes flashed red when he saw what was happening to his beloved. Sasori was sucking on one of the things Sakura's bra covered… And Sasuke couldn't handle it. He grabbed his teacher and threw him away from the crying girl, who, when she saw the Uchiha, covered herself as well as she could.

"You… FUCKING BASTARD!" Sasuke screamed, heading toward Sasori. "Oh, look…" Sasori smirked, using the back of his hand to wipe away the blood that leaked from his mouth. "If it isn't Sasuke Uchiha…"

"Stay _away_ from Sakura!" Sasuke snarled, lunging for him.

Sakura couldn't get dressed, her clothes were ripped to shreds, so she watched them while covering herself.

"No, Sasuke! Don't kill him!"

"I shouldn't be the one you're worried about…" Sasori smirked, flipping out his knife. "NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, SASUKE, GET OUT OF HERE! NOW! GO GET HELP! SASUKE! RUN! PLEASE!"

Sasuke looked over at his beloved cherry blossom and lunged for Sasori anyway, who plunged the knife into his side.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed, and then screamed again when she saw that the boy she just met that day, the boy who changed her life so much in just one day… didn't move.

"SASUKE!" she screamed again. "NO! PLEASE! WAKE UP!" Even though she was naked, she slumped over his blood soaked body.

She screamed again.

Before she knew it, Tsunade busted into the room. She attacked Sasori and was able to knock him out, and get Sasuke into the hospital.

* * *

"Aunt Tsunade!" Sakura cried, now fully clothed in the first thing they could find, Sasuke's gym clothes, which he was carrying with him. "Is he… going to be okay?"

Tsunade smiled at her niece. "He's going to be okay, Sakura. Just a little blood loss, that's all." Sakura sighed a sigh of relief.

"You can go visit him, if you-" but before Tsunade could finish, Sakura was already running toward Sasuke's room.

"SASUKE?" she cried when she was him in his bed. The nurse put a hand on her shoulder. "Miss, please… you must be quiet so we don't wake-" "Sa-Sakura…?" Sasuke groaned from his bed.

"SASUKE!" she cried, running over and hugging him. "I'm so glad you're okay!" The nurse left them alone and Sakura sat next to Sasuke's bed.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked her, and Sakura looked uncomfortable. "I'm… alright. Physically, I guess… But mentally… I don't think I'll ever be okay…"

Sasuke pulled her into a tight embrace, not caring if it hurt him. "It's going to be alright, okay?"

Sakura started crying on his shoulder.

But then she chuckled.

"What?" Sasuke asked her. She looked down and smiled. "I just… can't believe… I met you this morning… It feels like I've known you my entire life…"

Sasuke hugged her again.

"I don't know what might have happened if you didn't come…" Sakura murmured into his shoulder, and Sasuke noticed she was wearing something of his.

"You're wearing my gym clothes?" he asked, smirking, and Sakura blushed. "I… uh… my clothes were destroyed… and… well… you were carrying these… so…" Sakura stuttered, but Sasuke put a finger to her lips to silence her. "You're beautiful."

Sakura felt a tear roll down her cheek, and Sasuke wiped it away with his thumb. Sakura leaned closer to Sasuke until their lips touched. It escalated into Sakura being on top of Sasuke on the bed, but Sasuke pushed her away, grabbing his side.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" she squeaked. Sasuke shook his head and smiled at the girl. "No… it's fine…" He pulled her into an embrace and they fell asleep on the bed together…

* * *

They were awakened by a screaming of "TEME!" and "FOREHEAD!"

They both shot up to see their best friends staring at them.

Naruto was smirking at the couple. "So…" "Shut up, dobe…" Sasuke told him. Ino rushed over and hugged Sakura. "I should have seen Sasori was a pedophile! No wonder he was so close to you!" "I'm-I'm okay, Ino…"

Ino stopped hugging her and smiled. "So…" Naruto smirked again. "Why were you stroking Sakura's hair when you two were laying down, teme?"

Sasuke blushed.

Sakura blushed.

"Naruto!" she cried. "Where's Hinata? And Shikamaru?" She turned her attention to Ino, who said, "They're on their way…"

Sakura smiled when she saw her two other friends walk inside. "I-I'm glad you're okay, Sakura! You too Sasuke!" Hinata cried, hugging her friend. Shikamaru nodded his head, agreeing.

Sakura's smile became even greater when she saw Naruto kissed Hinata to greet her.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking at Sakura's smile.

"You two kissed!" she cried.

Hinata blushed. "Well, duh. Hinata's my girlfriend!" Naruto said, as if it was obvious, and Sakura smiled.

"So… what were you two doing before we got here?" Ino asked suggestively.

"Sleeping, what did it look like?" Sakura asked, and then realized.

"I just got raped, you think I'd have sex with Sasuke right after? Especially when he isn't my boyfriend?" She looked over at Sasuke.

_Not that it wouldn't be nice…_ she thought.

"Well, he should be your boyfriend!" Ino cried. "You've known him for a day, and he's already taken a knife for you, fought your rapist, and you've made out like hundreds of times!"

Ino did have a point…

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who shrugged.

"Guys… could you give us a moment?" Sakura asked her friends, who left.

"Well?" Sasuke asked. "As much as I like you… and I really, really, really like you…" Sasuke smirked at this. "I've known you for a day… We can still do everything we've been doing, kissing and stuff like that, but… well, it's just a little too soon? And after what happened… I'm really not ready for a boyfriend…" Sakura was out of breath when she finished that.

Sasuke understood.

"But Sasuke, I want you to meet my mom. She would want to meet my hero, the guy who saved my life…"

Sasuke was a little sad when Sakura mentioned her mother, remembering what Tsunade told him.

"Alright…" Sasuke said, and thought, _I want to meet my future mother-in-law… even though she may not be alive when she becomes that…_


	6. Meeting the Mother

"Mom!" Sakura cried happily while tugging Sasuke into their house. "This is Sasuke, the guy who saved me from Sasori-sen…" she caught herself, and didn't say sensei.

"Thank you so very much, Sasuke. You saved my daughter. Welcome," her mom, Hikari, smiled. Sasuke nodded back at her mother.

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute?" her mother asked her, and Sakura nodded.

She led her daughter into the kitchen.

"He's really cute, Sakura. I'm very glad you met him," Hikari said. "I'm hoping very much for you to have Uchiha babies in the future…"

Sakura stared wide-eyed at her mom. "M-m-mom!" Sakura cried. "I'm-I'm only fifteen!"

Her mom smiled.

"You know… I wouldn't be that angry if it were to be soon…"

Sakura looked at her mother, who was giving her a sad smile. "Mom… is everything okay?" Sakura asked, and Hikari nodded. "Of course!"

Sakura walked back out to Sasuke as her mother started dinner. Sasuke was sitting on the couch waiting for Sakura.

She jumped up next to him and snuggled into his chest. "I want to thank you again, Sasuke…" "Sakura, you don't have to…" he smirked, but she shook her head.

"I could have died… You could have died… Sasuke…" Sakura shivered at the memories.

Just then her mother ran out into the living room and grabbed her coat. "Emergency at the hospital…" she explained. "Food ready…"

And before they knew, she was gone.

"I-I guess… we just eat by ourselves then…" Sakura shrugged, and Sasuke smirked. "I guess we do… But Sakura… the food must be hot… Do we have to eat now?"

Sakura looked at him. "Um… no… what do you want to do then, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked suggestively.

"How about you show me your room?"

"Um… okay… alright…" Sakura stuttered as she led Sasuke up the stairs and into her room.

"…Pretty," Sasuke commented.

"Thank you…"

Sasuke suddenly started kissing Sakura, and Sakura kissed back. It was a slow and steady kiss at first but then it became more lust filled and they ended up on her bed.

Sakura knew she didn't even know Sasuke for a week yet, but she loved him.

She was in love with him.

But did Sasuke love her? Or was she just his weekly fling?

She started moaning when Sasuke began to kiss that spot on her neck.

They went farther then she planned on that night.

They had sex.

**Sorry it's really short!**


	7. Things Just Got a Lot More Complicated

Sakura opened her eyes to see was in her bed. Not wanting to get up, she rolled over, but rolled over onto something warm.

"Sa-Sasuke!" she cried, sitting up to see she was totally naked.

Along with Sasuke.

Sakura remembered what happened, how it happened. She brought Sasuke up to her room.

Stupid, stupid girl!

She knew what Sasuke meant when he smirked at her downstairs the night before.

He wanted to see her room.

More like have _sex_ in her room.

She shook him awake.

"What?" he asked groggily. "Sasuke! Sasuke! We had… we had… we had-" but she wasn't able to finish because the phone rang.

She wrapped herself in a blanket and ran to catch it.

"H-hello?" Sakura asked. "Sakura Haruno?" a female voice asked. "Um… yes…" Sakura said slowly. "It's me, Shizune." "Oh… Hello, Shizune!"

Shizune was the assistant principal at school, and worked part time as a nurse at the hospital, along with Tsunade.

"Sakura… I don't know how to tell you this…" Shizune started slowly. "But your mother…" Sakura almost dropped the phone. "What? What's wrong with my mother?"

She could tell Shizune was crying.

"She's gone… Sakura…"

She dropped the phone, it shattering on the ground.

Hearing the crash, Sasuke ran out of the room to see Sakura sobbing on the floor.

Now fully dressed, Sasuke helped Sakura up. "Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked, and Sakura continued to sob into his chest.

"My mother is gone!" she screamed, and Sasuke looked down at the beautiful young girl. _Already…?_ Sasuke thought. _What happened to six months?_

"Sakura…" he sighed, stroking her pink hair. "Your mother… Your mother… had cancer…"

Sakura pushed him away at this.

"WHAT? HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW?"

Sasuke looked away. "Tsunade told me…" Sakura shook her head, and screamed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" "Sakura, calm down-" But Sakura didn't listen to him, she screamed and started to hit him in the chest until she finally gave up and collapsed in his arms and sobbed into his chest.

Sasuke didn't say anything as the young girl sobbed.

"Where-where am I supposed to stay?" Sakura hiccupped, wiping her eyes.

Sasuke knew she couldn't stay with him, but he said anyway, "You can stay with me…"

Sakura looked at him, shocked he would offer that. She nodded and began sobbing into his chest again.

"But… we can't… we can't… do what we did last night…" she told him, pulling away to look at him, and he nodded.

"That was a mistake. We're too young. As much as I like you, we're just too young…"

Sasuke nodded again.

She kissed him.

* * *

Sakura walked into her sixth period slowly. It was her first time back at school, and she was holding hands with Sasuke, earning glares from many fan girls.

Karin twitched. She was angry, Sakura got her brother arrested. He had to be in jail for ten to twenty years, and Karin wasn't happy.

Especially when she saw her holding hands with Sasuke.

"I heard they're living together…" Sakura heard someone whisper, and she froze.

"So they must be doing it!" another girl (who luckily wasn't a fan girl) giggled.

Sasuke tugged on Sakura's hand and led them to their seats.

"Sasuke…" she whispered, noticing there wasn't any teacher in the room. "Everyone's staring at us…"

Well, Karin was glaring.

Sasuke glared at them all and told them to mind their own business.

That didn't stop Karin.

"Hi, Sasuke!" she smiled seductively at him, but Sasuke didn't even bat an eye. "Sasuke, I was wondering if you want to hang out after school today!"

"Hn. No."

"Oh, come on, Sasuke! Leave Billboard Brow, and come with me! The women who's perfect for you!" Karin said triumphantly, and Sakura dropped her head.

"You're not a women, Karin. You're barely a girl!" Naruto told her, Ino laughing. Karin glared in their direction. "Sasuke is mine! I will be Karin Uchiha!"

Sakura felt her fist clench.

"Yeah, when I become Ino Uzumaki. Which won't happen!" Ino cried, looking over at Naruto in disgust, but he knew it was a joke.

"Sasuke, come on! Forget about this whore!"

Sasuke couldn't take Karin badmouthing Sakura, especially when the aforementioned girl was sitting there, crying, because of it.

_SLAP!_

Karin fell back, hand over her cheek as she fell on her bottom onto the ground. She looked up at a very angry Uchiha. "Sasuke!" she cried, and Sakura looked up, frightened.

"Don't _ever_ call Sakura that _ever_ again!" Sasuke threatened. Karin glared at the pink haired girl. "Fine. I'll call her a slut, a bitch, Billboard Brow, and everything else I can think of!"

Because of that, Naruto kicked her in the side. "Don't talk about Sakura like that!"

"I'll call that slut whatever I want!" Karin cried again, and they were starting to get a crowd around them. Still no teacher.

Because of that comment, Ino grabbed the redhead's hair and yanked her up. "Listen, Karin. Shut up unless you want something to happen to you this time, and not your brother," Ino growled, and Karin ignored her, one hand on her cheek and then another where she got kicked as she walked to her seat, mumbling how she'd get revenge.

Soon after the door opened and a man with long blonde hair in a ponytail, his long bangs over his face, walked in.

"Hey look, Ino! I think you found your long lost twin!" Kiba smiled, making everyone laugh.

"OMG! Deidara!" Karin cried, jumping up.

Now how did she know him?

Deidara looked annoyed at the redheaded girl. "Oh great… Karin…" Sakura heard him say under his breath.

"Who are you?" Tenten asked the man, who answered, "I'm your new art teacher."

"OMG REALLY?"

Sakura had the urge to slap Karin herself.

"How do you know Karin?" Ino asked, looking curiously at her look-alike.

"Her brother's my best friend."

Sakura started shaking at the thought of Sasori, Karin's brother.

"Um…" Deidara said, looking at the seating chart. "…Sakura… are you alright?"

Sasuke took her hand, which was trembling on the desk. "Sakura…" he whispered. "Calm down."

Sakura shook her head to make the tears go away and calmed down.

"Is anything wrong, Miss Haruno?" Deidara asked again, and Sakura looked away, blushing.

"You know why Sasori isn't teaching here anymore, right?" Karin glared at Sakura as she spoke to Deidara.

Deidara nodded. "Yeah… he ra-" he realized why Sakura was so afraid and smiled sweetly at her.

"I'm not like Sasori."

Sakura hoped he was right.


	8. Liar

He had only been there for ten minutes, and he was already such a better art teacher than Sasori ever was.

He even had more fan girls.

Which was saying something, because Sasori was the 'hottest teacher', as all the girls said. And some of them even wished they were in Sakura's place when he raped her that day.

Creepy, right?

"Deidara-sensei!" one of his fan girls cried. "Can you help me?"

"No, Deidara-sensei, help me!"

"Deidara-sensei, I'm not good with clay, not like you!"

Sasuke looked relieved to see some of his fan girls forget about him. "You look happy," Sakura commented to him.

"Hn."

She giggled.

_I will get revenge on that slutty forehead girl!_ Karin thought to herself, rubbing her red cheek. _How dare she steal my Sasuke from me!_

Karin decided she needed help with that.

Suigetsu would be no help… He actually liked Sakura, same with Jugo… so they were out of the question…

Karin spotted one of Sakura's fan boys who was glaring evilly at Sasuke. His name was Katashi Yoshida.

He had been a fan girl of Sakura since elementary school, and just so happened to have every class with them.

He was _obsessed_ with Sakura.

And a little crazy.

Okay… _a lot_ crazy.

Scratch that, then…

Karin continued to glare at the back of the pink haired girl's head.

_Her hair's longer than mine… NO WONDER HE LIKES HER! UGHHH! _Karin growled in her head. _I'M SO MUCH PRETTIER! AND POPULAR! AND NICER! NOT TO MENTION SEXIER!_

"Karin, you okay?" one of the girls from Karin's clique asked. "I'm fine…" The girl, Ami, didn't look like she believed her, but went back to gawking at Deidara.

Karin started daydreaming about Sasuke and her, and she didn't realize her art project catch on fire. She kept staring at the back of his head, not noticing her sleeve, and then arm, on fire.

"OMG! KARIN!" one of her clique girls, Hana screamed.

Karin snapped out of it to see her arm engulfed in flames.

"AHH! SASUKE, SAVE MEEEEE!" Karin screamed melodramatically, fainting onto the floor.

Sasuke did nothing but sit there.

Naruto stood over the flaming Karin and laughed as he dropped a bucket of water on her.

Unluckily, the flames went away.

"Awww! She didn't melt!" Naruto cried, disappointed.

The class laughed.

The bell rang, and Karin quickly left, telling her plan to three of the members of her clique, Ami, Hana, and Aoi.

Sakura and Sasuke made their way to Sasuke's black SUV.

"I really like your car…" she told him, and he said, "Hn."

Sakura was a little nervous. Today was the first day she would be staying at Sasuke's house, and she didn't know what to do.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, giving her a side glance. "Yeah…" she nodded.

"SASUKE, I LOVE YOU!" they heard fan girls scream.

"GET THE NEW GIRL OUT OF YOUR CAR AND HAVE ME INSTEAD!"

"SASUKE!"

"SASUKE!"

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he sped up, and continued going as fast as he could until the fan girls were out of their sight.

"They really…" Sakura began, not knowing what to say. "They really… like you?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

When Sakura got to his house, she really noticed how huge it was. It wasn't even like a house, more like a mansion.

An older man almost ran out of the house and bowed to Sasuke.

"Master Sasuke, can I serve you and your friend anything?" Sasuke looked at the man, and shook his head.

"No, it's fine, Hibiki. This is Sakura. She will be staying with us for awhile," Sasuke explained.

"H-hello," Sakura smiled.

"Hibiki, please show Sakura to her room."

"Yes. Right this way, Miss Sakura…"

Sakura wasn't used to having butlers or maids, so she was a little uncomfortable having other people do things for her.

_DING DONG!_

Both Sasuke and Sakura heard the doorbell ring as they were watching TV on the couch.

Hibiki answered and without even being invited in, a very angry redheaded girl barged through.

"Sasuke!" she squeaked happily. "Billboard Brow."

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked, removing his arm from around Sakura's shoulders so he could get up. "How the hell did you get in here? Hibiki!"

"I'm sorry, sir. She barged in…" Hibiki explained, and Sasuke dismissed him. "Sasuke!" Karin squealed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, as if she was forgetting Sakura was even there. "How about we go upstairs into your room and-" but before she could finished, Sakura punched her in the cheek that Sasuke slapped, sending her flying. Sakura's fist wasn't even an inch away from Sasuke's face after it hit her.

"Stay… away… from… him…" Sakura huffed. Karin wiped blood away from her mouth. "Stupid Billboard Brow, you really think Sasuke likes you more than me?"

Sakura looked at Karin disbelievingly. Actually, yes she did think Sasuke liked her more than Karin!

"_I_ was his first kiss! _I_ was his first time!" Karin screeched.

Sakura knew exactly what she meant by 'first time'.

Tears came to her eyes as she stood there, shocked. She knew Karin was his first kiss, but had he lied about her being his first time?

"Sa-Sasuke…" Sakura stuttered. "Sakura, I can explain-" "YOU LIED TO ME!" she screeched, pushing him away from her and running out the door.


	9. Oh no, Sakura!

**Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine, Karin would be dead already.**

* * *

Sakura sobbed by a lake.

He lied.

He lied!

He lied about having sex with Karin.

He lied.

And it broke Sakura's heart.

"Why did you lie to me…?" Sakura sobbed to herself. "Why did you tell me you didn't do it with Karin when you did?"

Sakura wanted answers, but she didn't want to face the Uchiha.

"Talking to yourself again, Forehead?" a voice came from the trees. Sakura whipped around to see Ino looking at her curiously, then shocked to see her best friend crying.

"Sakura! Are you alright?"

Sakura looked up at Ino.

"Sasuke lied to me! He did do it with Karin! She was his first kiss _and_ his first time!"

Ino hugged Sakura as she cried.

"Hey! You can show him you can get a better guy!" Ino smiled as she pulled away, and Sakura cried more. "But I don't want anyone other than him! I want Sasuke!"

Ino looked at her best friend and shook her head. "That's not the way to get over him!"

"But I don't want to get over him!"

"Sakura, he lied to you! And a big one too! He had _sex_ with Karin! Ugly, fat, slutty Karin! That whore! And not only that, she was his first time!"

Sakura started to sob harder.

"Hey, Ino! Where'd you go?" a voice cried, and Ino looked over to see Naruto Uzumaki with Hinata and Shikamaru. Naruto gasped. "What happened to Sakura?"

"That jackass Uchiha lied about having sex with Karin!" Ino explained.

"Wow… Teme had sex with that ugly donkey?" Naruto asked disbelievingly.

"Na-Naruto… be nice…" Hinata told her boyfriend, who shook his head. "No! They hurt Sakura!"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I knew he was troublesome…"

"I think we should set Sakura up with another guy!" Ino told them, and Sakura shook her head. "No! Ino, I already told you! I don't want another guy!"

Naruto shook his head. "I agree with Ino."

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag."

"That means he agrees with me," Ino said, jabbing her thumb at her chest.

"No!"

"Sa-Sakura… Maybe it's for the best…" Hinata tried to reason with her, but Sakura shook her head.

"No! No! No! I love Sasuke!"

Her four friends looked down at her, shocked.

"L-l-love?" Ino asked, sounding like Hinata. "When did you decide this?" Naruto asked, a little angry, because he was like Sakura's overprotective brother.

"When we were… uh… having sex…"

"WHAT?" Ino and Naruto screeched.

Hinata, hearing this news, fainted. Shikamaru didn't care.

"Sakura!" Ino cried. "How could you do something like that without telling me?" "It was... unexpected…" Sakura told her.

"UNEXPECTED?" Naruto cried as he tried to awaken Hinata.

"Can we please not have this conversation?" Sakura asked uncomfortably.

"Fine," Naruto pouted as Hinata began to wake up.

"Come on, Ino. It's obvious Sakura wants to be left alone," Shikamaru told his girlfriend, taking her by the arm and dragging her away.

Naruto, fearing Hinata might faint again, picked her up bridal style and started to walk away.

"Sakura, you know if you ever need help, you can just come to me, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru, right?" he told her, and Hinata squeaked for an agreement.

"Thank you, Naruto…"

And with that, he walked away, Hinata in his arms.

"My, my, my… What wonderful friends you have…" a female voice said in the trees. "Yeah…" another agreed. "But… no boyfriend?" came a third voice.

"Oh yeah, Karin got him."

Sakura was angry now, and screamed, "WHO'S THERE?"

Out came three familiar girls who went to her school.

Karin's clique.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, and Ami giggled. "We can't tell you that…" Hana giggled as well. "We have to wait for Karin." "Maybe she'll bring Sasuke!" Aoi smiled. "That is, if they're not fucking right now…" Hana grumbled. "Then she'll probably not even come at all…"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Sakura cried, covering her ears, but she still heard Ami's annoying voice cry, "Karin!"

"Hey look, Billboard Brow…" Karin smirked. "So, Karin! Did you do anything was Sasuke?" Aoi asked, and Karin smirked. "Maybe…"

Sakura felt more tears run down her face with that one word.

"Anyway, now it's time for revenge…" Karin said, pushing up her glasses. "For what?" Sakura exclaimed. "For stealing Sasuke from me, and for putting my brother in jail, that's what!" Karin spat.

"Your brother _raped_ me, Karin! He deserved to go to jail!"

Karin shrugged but shook her ugly head.

Sakura got up to walk away, but Karin grabbed her tightly by her hair.

"AHHHH!" Sakura cried as she fell back onto the ground, Karin pulling her hair tightly. "Remember how I said Sasuke likes girls with long hair…?

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the ground.

She knew what Karin was going to do.

"You'll never have gorgeous hair like me ever again…" Karin whispered in her ear.

"Gorgeous hair? Karin, your hair's such a bright red it's blinding. It's ugly and half your hair never looks combed. It looks like a rats nest that sooner or later will break open and a very ugly new species will crawl out." Sakura just had to say that to the bitchy redhead.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Karin screamed, pulling her hair harder, making Sakura screamed.

"You're going to wish you _never_ said that, Ugly!" "Ugly?" Sakura smirked. "Trying to nickname people after your own characteristics now, Karin?"

Karin kicked Sakura in the stomach.

"Aoi, give me the scissors!"

And in just a second, Sakura's long, beautiful pink hair was cut off jaggedly by the evil, ugly redhead herself.

Then she slapped Sakura.

_Hard_.

And threw the scissors into a lake like it was a murder weapon.

"That'll teach you for touching _my_ Sasuke!" Karin cried, gloating. She then hit Sakura over the head, and she fell into unconsciousness…

And Karin kicked her into the lake, watching her body sink down.

Karin looked down at the hair in her hands.

"Haha, bitch! Even if you do survive, Sasuke will never love you now!"

And with that, Karin threw Sakura's hair on the ground, stomping on it, and walked away with her girls.

* * *

**What a bitch Karin is!**

**Please review!**


	10. Well?

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Karin would be dead already.

* * *

Sasuke cursed at himself as he walked alone.

"You're so stupid!" he cried, pulling at his hair. "Why didn't you just tell her the truth?"

"Because you didn't want to hurt the ugly bitch, Sasuke!" an annoying voice came from behind.

Sasuke turned around and before he could clearly see the redhead she jumped into his arms, pushing her lips on his as she wrapped her (slutty) legs around Sasuke's waist, making him take a few steps back.

He 'mmph'ed as he tried to pull the rabid fan girl off of him. "Ooh… Sasuke…" she moaned, rubbing herself on him, and he finally got her off.

"Karin!" he yelled. "I already told you to leave me alone!"

Karin smiled flirtatiously.

"Oh come on, Sasuke… Forget about Bimbo Brow and come and have sex with me…!" Karin purred, using her new nickname for Sakura.

Sasuke almost vomited as he looked at Karin's putrid face.

"I will _never_ forget Sakura."

"Well, you better, Sasuke! 'Cause she's gone now!"

"What do you mean, Karin?"

"Oh, Sasuke! I love how you say my name! It's _so_ _sexy_-"

"Karin!"

"Why don't you go check the lake?" Karin smirked with an evil look in her eyes, and Sasuke bolted away to go save his beautiful cherry blossom.

* * *

He got to the lake Karin was talking about, and he could see Sakura's hair all over the ground, and scissors caught in moss around a couple of rocks.

But then he saw her.

At the bottom.

Floating, almost gliding, almost against the ground.

She looked so peaceful…

Without even thinking, he dove in and grabbed her around her waist.

_I got you, Sakura… _he thought.

* * *

**(A/N: I was gonna end it there, but I thought it'd be too short... And I thought it'd be nice to continue and not keep anyone waiting...)**

_What's that light…? It's so… beautiful…_

"Sakura? Sakura!"

_But not as beautiful… as that voice…_

"Sakura!"

_That voice…_

"Sakura, please! Wake up!"

_I choose that voice…_

Sakura's eyelids fluttered open slowly, and she could see tears in the Uchiha's eyes.

And one of them rolled down his cheek.

The great Sasuke Uchiha had cried.

"Sa-Sasuke…" she stuttered, raising her frail hand up to touch his face. "Sa-Sakura!" Sasuke cried, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I thought I lost you…" Sasuke muttered into her hair.

"Would you really care? You have Karin…" Sakura whispered, trying not to cry. Sasuke pulled away from the emerald eyed girl to look at her.

"Sakura. I don't care about Karin. What I did with her was a mistake. I'd never do anything to hurt you. I'm sorry I lied."

Sakura saw another tear travel down the Uchiha's face.

She flung her arms around his neck.

_I love you, Sasuke… _Sakura thought.

_I love you, Sakura… _Sasuke thought also.

And they sat there, hugging each other for awhile. Neither of them caring how long.

* * *

"BAKA!" cried a very angry blonde girl. "You ate my ramen!"

Naruto shrugged, gulping down the rest of Ino's ramen that was in his mouth. "You snooze you lose. Maybe if you ate it instead of staring at Shikamaru, you would have noticed sooner."

She hit him over the head. "IDIOT!"

Naruto laughed again. "Na-Naruto… m-maybe you shouldn't have taken I-Ino's r-ramen… Th-that is a-a little rude…" Hinata stuttered, and Naruto looked over at his girlfriend.

"Ah, Hinata. You're so sweet."

Hinata's entire face turned red at his statement, and she almost fell over.

"Okay, lover boy, stop making your girlfriend blush and eat your own ramen so we can get out of here," Shikamaru said lazily, putting an arm around Ino's waist.

"Hey, guys! Did you hear?" Kiba asked as he ran past them. "What?" Naruto asked, face full of ramen.

"Sakura's in the hospital!"

Naruto spat out his ramen.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah! Karin did something to her or something!" Kiba explained, and then continued to run with Akamaru.

"THAT REDHEADED SLUT!" Ino screamed, grabbing Shikamaru's hand and running out of Ichiraku's.

"Ino! Wait up!" Naruto cried, grabbing Hinata's hand and running after her.

* * *

"I'LL KILL THAT FOUR EYED, REDHEADED BITCH!" Ino screeched in Sakura's hospital room. "HOW COULD SHE DO THAT TO YOU? DROWNING YOU, AND CUTTING YOUR HAIR YOU WORKED SO HARD ON!"

"Ino, be quiet!" Sasuke hissed. "Your voice is so high!"

Ino only went down about an octave.

"You spent forever growing your hair out! And not only that, she drowned you! _Drowned_ you!"

"We know what she did, Ino!" Sasuke snapped at her, annoyed. "Why are you even here, Sasuke? Haven't you hurt her enough?"

"Ino, he explained… everything's okay…"

Ino still didn't look happy.

"You're hair's s-so short, Sakura…" Hinata commented, taking a strand of Sakura's now shoulder length hair in her hand.

"I know… It's going to take some getting used to…" Sakura smiled weakly, feeling her own hair.

**JEEZ! I KEEP THINKING I'M BALD! **Inner Sakura cried.

"I'm sorry, but there can only be one visitor at a time," a nurse said with a fake smile. "But _you_ can stay…" she said seductively to Sasuke, winking at him.

Sakura gripped the sheets tightly.

"Hey, baby… maybe you can come over to my house later?" she purred over at him, and Sakura almost tore the sheets into shreds.

**I'LL KILL HER! **Inner Sakura cried again.

"Sorry, I'm taken…" he told her, taking Sakura's hand. The nurse glared in her direction. "So what? Haven't you ever wanted to have some fun? You definitely can't get any from her…" She jerked a thumb in Sakura's direction.

The nurse bent over so Sasuke could see her breasts that almost fell out of her too revealing shirt.

Sasuke wasn't impressed.

"Sorry. Like I said, I'm taken."

"Humph! Fine. But if you ever want a good time, you can find me here…" she winked and walked out.

"Can I go talk to someone and get them to fire her?" Naruto asked, still looking in the direction she left.

"I'll go with you…" Ino growled, grabbing Naruto's wrist and dragging him out.

"I-I guess I'll go a-and follow them…" Hinata said, walking out.

Shikamaru just looked over at Sakura. "Hope you feel better…" he said simply, and walked out with his hands in his pockets.

"I can see you're jealous…" Sasuke smirked at her.

"Of course I'm jealous! That slutty nurse just hit on you!" Sakura pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, looking in the other direction.

"Don't worry…" Sasuke muttered in her ear. "I only want you…"

And they started kissing until they heard a knock on the door.

Sakura pulled away. "Come in!"

But in walked the one person they didn't want to see.

* * *

**It's pretty obvious who this person is... Unless I switched it up ;P**

**Please review!**


	11. AHH! MY EYES! Shut up, Naruto!

**Disclimer: If I owned Naruto, Karin would be dead already.**

* * *

Karin.

But she wasn't alone.

Behind her was a dark, hooded figure.

"Karin, how do you have the nerve to show up here?" Sakura screamed at her, but Karin ignored her. "Hi, Sasuke!" she squealed.

Sasuke stayed quiet as he glared at the girl with glasses. "Who's the guy behind you?"

"Oh, I found him wandering around looking for you, Sasuke!"

The man slowly took off his hood to reveal…

Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura had to hold unto Sasuke to keep him from lunging.

"You have the nerve to come here?" Sasuke yelled. "After everything you've done?"

Sakura looked confused. _What has this man done? _Sakura thought. _Who is this man…? _

Itachi smirked. "Little brother, I told you many times it couldn't be helped."

"Mom and Dad died but you still left for college! They died, and I haven't heard from you since!"

Sakura kept holding onto Sasuke's arm. "Please, Sasuke, calm down…" Sakura told him, stroking his hair with her other hand.

Karin looked outraged.

"Oh, what a pretty girlfriend you have, Sasuke…" Itachi smirked, and Sasuke growled while hugging Sakura into a tight embrace. "Sasuke… it's alright… who is this man?" Sakura asked him, hugging the overprotective boy. (Not that she didn't love it…)

"This… _man_… is my brother…" Sasuke snarled toward Itachi's direction. Sakura looked shocked. _I never knew Sasuke had a brother…_

"Well, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, a little calmer. "You knew I went to college to be a teacher, Sasuke…" Itachi told him. "You're not teaching at my school, are you?" Sasuke cried, gripping Sakura's hand tighter.

"Actually, I am. But I'm teaching the seniors…" Itachi smirked again, and Sasuke growled. "So you won't get me for another two years…"

Sakura, feeling the tenseness between the brothers, squeaked, "Um… there can only be one visitor at a time…"

Karin smirked at the shy girl.

"I see your hair is short," she smirked even more, and as she left with Itachi, she smiled. "Now Sasuke will never love you."

Sakura, afraid it was true, started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, turning away from the door. Sakura refused to look at him. "You-you don't like me anymore…" she whispered.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked, unable to hear her. "You-you don't like me anymore…" she hiccupped, a little louder.

"Sakura, I can't hear you-" "You don't like me anymore!" she yelled, Sasuke looking at her in shock as she began to cry more. "Why do you say that?" "Because! Karin said you like girls with long hair!"

Sasuke stared at her and then pulled her into another hug.

"You know what, Sakura…?" he whispered in her ear, and she whimpered as her reply. "I _don't_ like girls with long hair…"

Sakura stared wide-eyed over Sasuke's shoulder. "I like hair…" She felt him lift a strand of her hair. "… _this_ long."

Sakura gasped when she felt Sasuke start kissing her neck. He slowly got on top of her and started kissing lower and lower…

"Hey, teme!" a voice cried as the door bust open. "AHH! MY EYES!" Naruto cried, covering his eyes and falling back into a chair. "I'm blind! I'M BLIND!"

"Naruto, are you o-HOLY CRAP!" Ino cried when she saw the two of them.

"Taking advantage of the disadvantaged burns my eyes!" Naruto cried again.

"Naruto! I am not disadvantaged!" Sakura cried, slipping her hospital gown back on quickly.

Sasuke just sat there, with no shirt on.

"You know, you can cover up, teme!" Naruto cried again, covering his eyes once more.

"Shut up, dobe."

"W-what happened? I-I heard screaming-" Hinata asked as she and Shikamaru ran into the room.

"Teme was _doing_ _it_ with Sakura!"

"Naruto! Shut up!" Sakura cried, hands over her chest.

"I can't believe you could do anything like that in a hospital!" Naruto shrieked again.

"If you don't shut up, you're going to be the one _in_ the hospital!" Sakura threatened, and Naruto shut his mouth.

* * *

**Ah, I love Naruto when he interupts.**

**Please review!**


	12. Memories

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Karin would be dead already.**

* * *

"Hey, Sakura… I just _love_ your hair…" a voice said snidely. "Why thank you, Karin," Sakura growled.

"I hope there isn't any hard feelings…" Karin smiled too-sweetly. "Fuck off, Karin!" Sakura cried, walking away from the redhead and to her friends. "So, teme! I hear Itachi is a teacher here!" Naruto told his best friend, who didn't say a word. "Yeah, he is…" Sakura said quietly as she walked up.

"Sakura!" Naruto smiled. "You're back!" She shrugged. "Well, yeah. I'm well enough now." "So, teme, is Itachi staying with you?"

"Hn. No."

"Oooh! So now you can still be all alone with Sakura!" Naruto grinned, stretching out her name.

"Naruto! Shut up!" Sakura yelled, blushing.

"But you two can do _things_ because your all alone!" Naruto grinned, but before he could say anymore, Sakura's fist connected with his face. "I told you to shut up, did I, you idiot?" Sakura yelled at him, and Naruto groaned, not listening to her.

"The baka doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut," Ino grumbled, her arms crossed as she stood next to Shikamaru. Hinata was bent over Naruto's humbled body. She looked uncertain, as if she was thinking about poking him with the stick that was a couple inches away from him.

"Come on, dobe. We're gonna be late," Sasuke said, as if he didn't care, which he probably didn't.

"Just forget about him," Sakura told him, grabbing his arm and walking away from the groaning boy that was on the ground next to them.

* * *

"Sakura! Teme! You ditched me!" Naruto cried as he sat next to his friends at lunch. "That was mean!"

"If you kept your mouth shut we wouldn't have," Sakura grumbled, but Naruto pretended not to hear her.

"SASUKE, I LOVE YOU!" a fan girl screamed.

"I LOVE HIM MORE!"

"NO, I DO!"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SASUKE!"

The group tried their best to ignore the annoying girls, but they got louder and louder with ever word.

"SAKURA! FORGET ABOUT SASUKE AND GO OUT WITH ME!"

"NO, ME!"

"SAKURA!"

The fan boys were just as loud as the fangirls, and they seemed to have made Sasuke even angrier, because they were hitting on _his _(and if anyone tried to deny that she was his, they'd be beaten to a pulp) cherry blossom. "I'm sorry," Sakura smiled politely to them, while Sasuke's arm hung protectively around her waist. "I'm already taken."

Sasuke remembered what happened to a certain fan boy that went to far with his pink-haired girl, how he had to stay in the hospital for days because of the beating Sasuke had given him, and then he also remembered Sakura's old favorite teacher, and the thought made him shudder, which went un-noticed by his friends.

"Ignore them," Ino said simply, poking her salad.

"I remember when you were one of them, Ino..." Naruto chuckled, and Ino's face went bright red. "Well that's all in the past, baka!"

Sakura smiled slightly, remembering...

_"SAKURA!" a voice cried into her ear through her phone. "What is it, Ino?" Sakura asked, holding the phone away from her ear a little. "I MET THE HOTTEST BOY TODAY!" _

_Sakura rolled her eyes at her best friend. They were in ninth grade, the first day of ninth grade, nonetheless. "HIS NAME IS SASUKE UCHIHA, HE'S SO MYSTERIOUS AND GOOD-LOOKING!" Ino cried again._

_Sakura stayed quiet and let her best friend ramble on, tracing her sheets lightly. No one at her school even gave her any attention, let alone any boys. At her old school in Konoha, when she was with Ino, Hinata, and Naruto, she had guys all over her. She didn't like Suna, especially the high school. She didn't have any friends, and what she wanted even more, a boyfriend._

_"I HAVE A LOT OF COMPETITION, BUT I DON'T CARE! I'LL BEAT THEM AND WIN SASUKE'S HEART!" Ino cried once again, and Sakura sighed, agreeing with her. "Yeah, I bet you will, Ino..."_

Sakura smiled at the memory, and continued thinking more about her past...

_"I'm Ino Yamanaka!" five-year-old Ino introduced to the class, running over to her desk and taking a seat._

_"I-I-I-I'm H-H-Hinata H-H-H-Hyuga..." five-year-old Hinata whispered, running over to a desk next to Ino._

_"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo!" five-year-old Naruto cried, almost skipping over to a desk next to Hinata, making her blush and almost fall over._

_"I'm Karin Akai," the ugly six-year-old girl smiled, too flirtatiously for her age. "This is my second year in Konoha Kindergarten, because I'm so smart!" The redhead ran over to the desk in the back, waiting for her friends_

_"I-I'm Sakura Haruno..." the little five-year-old Sakura said to her class. "You're hair's weird!" the redheaded girl with glasses said from the back of the class. "And you have a big forehead!"_

_Sakura felt the tears go down her cheek as almost everyone in the class laughed, and she quickly moved her bangs into her face and sat at her desk next to Ino and waited for recess..._

_When recess finally came, Sakura sat in the sandbox alone, letting sand fall from her hands lightly._

_"Hey," a voice said, and her head snapped up to see the redheaded girl. "You're in _my_ sandbox!" "S-Sorry..." Sakura stuttered, standing up quickly before Karin pushed her down. "Listen, stupid forehead girl! This is my second year in kindergarten, so I'm better than you! So don't you think you can pass me in anyway, because you can't! Billboard Brow! Hey, that's your new name! Billboard Brow! Billboard Brow!"_

_Sakura cried as she ran away from the mean girl and her laughing friends, until she tripped into a patch of flowers._

_She curled up, hugging her knees as she continued crying._

_"You're Sakura, right?" another voice said, and Sakura looked up to see Ino, Hinata, and Naruto staring down at her. Sakura nodded feebly, sniffing._

_"Why don't you come play with us?" Naruto cried, jumping in front of Ino. "Hey, you're prettier up close!"_

_Sakura blushed at the boy's boldness, and took his outstretched hand._

_"O-Okay..."_

Sakura loved her friends more than anything, and they were really all she had. Now that both of her parents were dead, her friends were the only things important to her.

"I heard we're getting new students tomorrow!" Ino smiled. "Two boys and a girl."

"That's cool," Sakura said quietly, picking at her food.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, his arm around Ino.

Suddenly, mashed potatoes came flying across the room, hitting Sakura right in the middle of her forehead.

"Hehe! Perfect shot, Karin!" Ami cried.

Sakura almost got up to beat the crap out of Karin, until Naruto grabbed his mashed potatoes and flung it at the ugly, four-eyed fangirl, hitting her right in the face.

"MY PERFECT FACE!" she cried.

She grabbed Ami's mashed potatoes and threw it at Naruto, who ducked, and it hit Sasuke in the face too.

"OMG! SASUKE, I'M SOOOOO SORRY!"

Sasuke started shaking, and before he knew it, food was flying everywhere.

"KARIN AKAI AND NARUTO UZUMAKI IN MY OFFICE, NOW!" Tsunade screamed, stopping everyone.

"They're dead now..." Sakura grumbled.

* * *

**Sorry it's so late! Dx**

**Please comment!**


	13. Detention is too Quiet for Naruto

****

**If I owned Naruto, Karin would be dead already.**

* * *

"The idiot's probably gotten us all in trouble," Ino whispered to Sakura as she and the rest of her friends sat outside Tsunade's office and waited to be called in to join Naruto and Karin. "Probably not, Ino. He knows Karin started it all," Sakura tried, but Ino just huffed and turned away.

"I WAS JUST THROWING MY LUNCH AWAY AND SAKURA'S BIG, FAT, UGLY FOREHEAD GOT IN MY WAY, THAT'S ALL! AND I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT MY SASUKE!" they heard the nasty redhead cry from inside. "IT'S ALL THE BLONDE IDIOT'S FAULT!"

"IF YOU DIDN'T THROW YOUR FOOD AT SAKURA THEN WE WOULDN'T BE HERE!" they also heard Naruto shout.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head.

"GET OVER YOUR CHILDHOOD CRUSH OVER THAT UGLY SKANK ALREADY, WILL YOU?"

Sasuke found his ears perking up at this.

Naruto liked Sakura?

"I'M WITH HINATA NOW!"

"DOESN'T MEAN YOU DON'T LOVE SAKURA ANYMORE! YOU SHOULD GO WITH THAT UGLY SLUT AND THEN SHE'LL LEAVE SASUKE ALONE!"

Everyone stared at the quiet Hinata, and listened for more.

"YOU SHOULD JUST ADMIT THAT YOU STILL LOVE SAKURA! IT'S OBVIOUS!" Karin cried, and the five friends could almost picture Karin's ugly body jumping up and down in her seat. "GET WITH HER SO THE SKANK'LL LEAVE MY SASUKE ALONE!"

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade cried.

The five friends were silent, not knowing what to say.

There was no way Naruto still liked Sakura, right?

He loved Hinata, right?

Sasuke wanted to know more than any of them, and he was willing to beat his best friend to a pulp for looking at _his_ cherry blossom that way.

_No one_ but him could look at her like that.

And he meant _no one_.

Hinata stayed quiet, and still didn't speak. She really didn't know what to say.

"I'm sure it's not true, Hinata," Ino smiled happily, even though she didn't really believe it herself. She remembered how Naruto was when they were younger.

Ultimate fan boy.

But the number one fan boy was Katashi Yoshida, who was creepily obsessed with Sakura.

"So, I get two weeks detention with Karin by myself with Deidara-sensei..." Naruto grumbled when he came out of Tsunade's office.

"Th-that's n-n-n-not th-that bad, N-Naruto..." Hinata stuttered, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, Deidara-sensei's cool," Ino added in, and Naruto shrugged.

But what had been said in Tsunade's office was still in the back of everyone's mind.

But Naruto acted the same, so no one thought much of it.

But they knew they wouldn't forget it.

* * *

Sakura laid in her bed, her eyes closed, as she sang her favorite song.

"Shut up and sleep with me. Come on, why don't you sleep with me? Shut up and sleep with me, come on, uh-huh, and sleep with me..." she sang, and she didn't realized there was a very amused boy with raven hair and onyx eyes watching her from her doorway.

"I'll sleep with you," he smirked when he thought he had seen enough of her singing.

"AIII! SASUKE!"

He laughed, sitting on the bed next to her.

"How long ago has it been since we slept together, Sakura?" he smirked at her again, and almost laughed when he saw her pink face turn bright red. "I-I TOLD YOU TO NEVER BRING THAT UP AGAIN!" she cried, covering her face. "I TOLD YOU I'M NOT HAVING SEX WITH YOU ANY TIME SOON!"

Sasuke shook his head, removing her hands from in front of her face. "Yeah, I know, I just want to know how many days it's been."

Sakura thought for a moment before she stuttered, "T-two weeks."

He nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Don't think that I'm going to have sex with you," she told him when he started to kiss her. "Not until I've got an education and a good, steady job!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, not really listening to the yapping pink haired girl.

* * *

It was quiet.

...

_Too_ quiet.

...

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS SILENCE, I'M DYING!" Naruto cried, jumping up from his seat. "DEIDARA-SENSEI, I KNOW THIS IS DETENTION, BUT THE SILENCE IS KILLING ME!"

Deidara rolled his eyes at the blonde, snapping his book shut.

"Naruto, it's supposed to be silent. You're in detention."

"Yeah, so shut up," Karin snapped, going back to painting her nails.

"AND I CAN'T TAKE THAT SMELL!" Naruto cried once again, pinching his nose. "IT SMELLS WORSE THAN HER!"

"HEY!"

"Naruto, just sit down. There's fifteen minutes left, I think you can survive that," Deidara told him.

"Not if I kill him first..." Karin grumbled, continuing her nails.

"Seriously, that stuff smells nasty," Naruto grimaced when he sat back down next to her.

"It's supposed to smell like perfume," she glared, and Naruto looked closer at her red nails and took a whiff.

"Ew," he said simply.

Karin could feel the vain popping in her forehead. "My name means perfume, it's supposed to smell like how I usually smell!"

Naruto looked confused but smelled her once more.

"You know... it does smell like how you usually do," he told her, and Karin found herself smiling smugly.

"Told you."

"You always smell like a cheap perfume."

"BAKA!"

* * *

**Karin really is a cheap perfume, isn't she?**

**Please review!**


End file.
